Enséñame a amar
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: La vida es una montaña rusa, una que le gusta jugar con nosotros y a la que no puedes aventurarte solo. Craig Tucker lo descubrirá a la mala, cuando su viaje comience la picada. Solo una vida con una montaña rusa estancada será capas de enseñarle a este maestro lo divertido de ir acompañado en el viaje. Mal Summary. CREEK; STYLE; BUNNY y lo que se me ocurra. Semi AU


**Lección 1.**

 **La vida no tiene "checkpoints"**

Craig Tucker era un jodido hombre de palabra y, cuando abandonó South Park, juró nunca volver. Apenas y ese maldito pueblo se descuidó el azabache se había ido sin mirar atrás, sin arrepentimientos, ¡todos esos mediocres locos podían besarle el culo! Él triunfaría, no se dejaría envolver por la rareza de ese sitio, o al menos eso quería pensar él en su inocencia soñadora de 17 años. ¡Ah! Pero la vida suele ser una perra desalmada con complejo de montaña rusa y siempre da muchas vueltas, innecesarias la mayoría de las veces. No terminas de disfrutar la punta cuando ya estás cayendo en picada. Justo como le había pasado al novato profesor que no podía dejar de ver con desdén el boleto de abordaje que sostenía en su mano.

—Maldita sea… —el azabache profirió aquello entre dientes y sin apartar la vista del escueto papel, apretando la colilla de cigarro que descansaba en sus labios. Por inercia llevó una mano al puente de su nariz y apretó dándose valor. No lo logró.

Le dedicó una última mirada fugaz al boleto y después al enorme aeropuerto que se erguía delante de él, aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse, de volver a mandar todo al carajo e irse a Florida, después de todo odiaba con toda su alma el maldito frío montañés. ¡Sí, eso haría! Entraría a ese maldito aeropuerto con las bolas bien puestas y caminaría directamente a cambiar su boleto. ¡Al carajo South Park! Craig Tucker era un hombre, uno que podía hacer lo que se le pegara en gana y…

¿Y a quién quería engañar?

Ya había iniciado su valiente marcha en dirección al futuro cuando aquella espectral pregunta asaltó su mente, apenas y sus pies cruzaron la transitada entrada aeroportuaria su mente le ordenó detenerse. "¿A quién quería engañar?" Solamente a sí mismo. Ahí afuera no había nada para él, ni aventura ni futuro prometedor. Ya había usado sus cartas durante su juventud y, ahora, toda la buena vida que logró formarse en california se había ido al carajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como si su la cúspide de su montaña rusa se hubieran acabado. Huir a Florida no era opción, no cuando el sistema educativo te ha fichado de por vida por agredir a un padre de familia y de paso al director de tu escuela, el único sitio tan retorcido como para aceptar a alguien con tan malas credenciales, pero accesible económicamente, era aquella vieja escuela primaria que había estado enterrada en sus memorias. La primaria de South Park.

Se estremeció de solo pensar en ello. Ni en sus más locos sueños había pensado en volver a su pueblo natal, con esfuerzos y había continuado la comunicación con su familia en los últimos 10 años, y eso porque Tricia solía enviarle uno que otro correo electrónico cuando algo importante o interesante sucedía en el pueblo, que para gusto del azabache, esas noticias solo tenían que ver con cosas superficiales. Pero no era culpa de la niña, él mismo se había encargado de crear esa distancia entre él y su familia con los años; con eso en mente no le extrañaba que, cuando habló por teléfono apenas unos días atrás, su hermana le hubiera tratado como un extraño. Lo que realmente sorprendió al docente novato fue que, cuando solicitó ayuda, la jovencita no dudó ni un segundo en reír socarronamente y soltar un sagaz _"—Ya te habías tardado en cagarla, ¿para cuándo quieres tu boleto?—"._ Ni su madre pareció molesta cuando, el ahora hombre, le explicó la situación brevemente pero con los puntos más relevantes: Se había peleado, pasó los último 8 meses en prisión, estaba en bancarrota y necesitaba donde quedarse hasta conseguir un nuevo trabajo. Sí,en definitiva ese era el declive de su gran montaña rusa. No, en definitiva aquello no molestó a la señora Tucker, lo que le molestó fue que su primogénito tardara tanto tiempo en decírselo.

"— _Debiste habérselo contado a mamá en cuanto todo sucedió, pudimos ahorrarte un mal rato, Craig. Pero descuida, no estamos enojados. Todo va a estar bien—"_

Suspiró sin ánimos al recordar aquello y sacudió su cabeza para intentar espabilarse de todos esos recuerdos que no parecían ir al caso, no por ahora. Ahora lo importante era abordar ese maldito avión a colorado y esperar lo mejor. Sonrió de modo melancólico, y por un momento deseó que todo ese fuera un juego, incluso una mala broma. ¿Dónde estaba el " _control z"_ de la vida? Inclusive un Checkpoint le serviría. Apretó los ojos una última vez y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de dirigirse a registrar su equipaje. Ya no había vuelta atrás, lo supo cuando su boleto estuvo sellado y avanzó en dirección a la salida 5.

—Pues así son las cosas... —soltó aquello sin ánimos, apretando el paso y guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos al tiempo que una extraña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Y no era debido a su infortunio, oh no… todo era debido a aquella melodía que se había acunado en su mente mientras avanzaba a la puerta por donde saldría, tomando fuerza a cada paso—. _God has smiled upon you this day. The fate of a nation in your hands…_

Maldita estúpida canción, hacía años que no la recordaba, parecía casi un grito de guerra en aquel momento. Un grito de guerra que lo llevaba a su destino. No pudo evitar sonreír y mirar por el enorme ventanal con ligera nostalgia.

" _Tomorrow night, our lives will change._ _Tomorrow night…"_

— Mañana por la noche… —susurró para sí mismo y apretó su puño al ser asaltado por una nueva idea, extraña pero nueva. Una ligera sonrisa inconsciente se mantuvo en sus labios, y alzó su vista mirando el oscuro cielo nocturno de california por última vez. Tal vez las vidas no tenían Checkpoints, pero la suya si tenía uno.

Uno que había dejado enterrado en South Park.

 **{...}**

Estaba oscuro, pero la noche era casi resplandeciente debido a la copiosa cantidad de nieve que comenzaba a caer. Estaba nevando, una nevada como nunca, todo era admirado ante la atónita mirada de una menuda figura varonil a las afueras del gimnasio escolar de la escuela primaria de South Park. El hombre no evitar fruncir el ceño mientras farfullaba maldiciones entre dientes y se frotaba los brazos con ligero nerviosismo. Esa maldita nevada solo ponía en riesgo su itinerario del siguiente día y no le gustaba nada eso. No pudo evitar mirar por sobre su hombro como el personal escolar continuaba arreglando las sillas de modo cuidadoso, alistando todo para la reunión de padres. Por inercia giró su vista a su mano derecha, ahí donde descansaba su reloj y bufó al ver la hora, otra vez llegaría tarde a cenar. Rogaba al cielo que no hubiera nadie en casa.

—¡Director, director! —Aquella voz logró que el hombre saltara en su sitio, mirando con nerviosismo al rubio que recién llegaba corriendo, agitado. Llevaba una camisa celeste arremangada y salida de los pantalones, solo dos cosas pasaron por la mente del pelirrojo docente superior. O el trabajo estaba acabando con Leopold Stotch, o había recibido una visita nocturna de su pareja. Ninguna de las dos le gustaba.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Leo?! —No pudo evitar sonar nervioso al soltar aquello; todo podía pasar en ese lugar. El rubio jadeó, tomando por los brazos al más alto y le sacudió con fuerza.

—¡Dime que es una broma! —El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces al no entender lo que el más pequeño le insinuaba.

—¿De qué carajos me hablas, _"Butters"_? —Hacía años que no le llamaba así, pero la actitud histérica del otro lo había provocado. Intentó relajarse y le palmeó un brazo antes de agregar—: Si no me hablas completo, créeme, no entenderé a dónde quieres llegar.

Leopold tragó duro, recuperando el aire faltante en sus pulmones y cerrando sus ojos para centrar sus ideas antes de hablar ante el otro.

—Ky-Kyle, e-el docente nuevo, é-él...—los ojos del rubio se miraban nerviosos—. ¿Estuvo en la prisión? ¡Es un delincuente y…!

—Es lo que podemos pagar, Leo —Kyle suspiró con ligera diversión al ver la mueca descompuesta del Stotch, quien casi de inmediato retrajo las manos y las frotó con fiereza la una contra la otra. El pelirrojo suspiró y llevó su mano derecha donde sus cabello, echando hacia atrás los rizados mechones pelirrojos que caían en sobre su frente—. No pongas esa cara, Leopold.

—Pe-pero los niños, no podemos arriesgarnos así. ¡Ese tipo es un delincuente!

—No lo es, calma —Kyle usaba todo su autocontrol para no mandar al carajo al consejero escolar, que al mismo tiempo era su mano derecha—. ¿Crees que no lo investigué? Su delito solo fue agresión, se metió en una pelea. No más.

Y con ello parecía que el alma del rubio regresó a su cuerpo. Aun así tenía dudas.

—¿Cómo diste con él? —interrogó el rubio, ahora más calmado—. Es decir, tú también eres muy exigente con los maestros que seleccionamos y…

Kyle sonrió con ligereza, colocando su mano sobre el hombro contrario.

—Dime, Leopold —la sonrisa del pelirrojo le parecía sumamente extra al más pequeño, pero aun así no dijo palabra alguna, solo le miró, expectante—. ¿Cómo no confiar en un sujeto que jugó por años con nosotros?

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos ante aquellas palabras, las cuales parecían tener lógica en ese momento. Había oído rumores entre los pasillos de las delegaciones escolares cercanas, incluso del concejo educativo, sobre un pobre diablo que le había dado la paliza del siglo al degenerado director de una escuelita en california y después al padre de uno de los estudiantes. Entonces un nombre se formó en su mente, balbuceando inútilmente. Kyle sonrió.

—Craig Tucker no es ningún psicópata.

 **{...}**

¡Saludos! Wou, 5 años sin escribir una mierda, y que lo primero que haga para retornar sea un Fic de South Park me emociona.

Espero disfruten este trabajo, porque la verdad yo me divierto mucho escribiéndolo. Y recuerden, un comentario nunca ha matado a nadie.


End file.
